


it'll come round

by vindice



Series: life of me [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean is a Sweetheart, Destiel as Lukanette, I bet he wasn't even planning it, Ladybug Dean, M/M, Miraculous AU, Smooth Castiel (Supernatural), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Viperion Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: It’s late at night on a weekday.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: life of me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706038
Kudos: 11





	it'll come round

**Author's Note:**

> things you said at 1 am

“Thanks for helping out tonight, man.”

Dean looks away from the beautiful sight that is Kansas City at night to stare at his partner gratefully. His stomach flutters when he finds Viperion already looking at him.

“No problem,” Viperion says, in that deep, considerate tone of his that never fails to fill Dean with warmth. “I’m glad to be of help, Mister Bug.”

Dean frowns.

“You always are,” he assures. Perhaps a little too eagerly, but he doesn’t care. Viperion deserves to know his hard work doesn’t go unnoticed. “You’re always helping out, dude. I’m sorry I got you out of bed this late though, I know you have stuff on the weekdays.”

Dean’s words take an apologetic edge by the end of the sentence, but Viperion is already shaking his head before he can even finish.

“Nonsense. You know I’m always happy when you call upon me,” Viperion smiles crookedly. “Besides, I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted the Snake.”

Dean snorts at that, nods. He looks away. Maybe it’s how late at night it is, or maybe is the remnants of adrenaline still pumping through his veins and the intimacy of the moment, of standing only a few feet apart on a rooftop while being surrounded by the gorgeous view before them.

Maybe it’s just that Viperion has always made Dean feel comfortable in his own skin even when he’s out of the costume, how Dean knows he would never judge him for being vulnerable or use his words against him and exploit them as a weakness.

Maybe it’s all of these things together that he admits in a moment of honesty: “It's just that you were the first to come to mind when I got the tip on a possible location for Hawkmoth’s evil lair.”

When the silence drags on for a few seconds Dean turns to look at Viperion again and is greeted by his gentle expression. 

That little act feels too grand for him, like he doesn’t deserve it, and Dean doesn’t know what to do with it.

“Noire’s been busy with real life business and I didn’t want to make her come all the way over here,” he grins, trying to shake the sudden serious atmosphere. “And, ya know how the kitten gets. She ain’t too pleased with us rushing into places by ourselves.”

Viperion chuckles. There’s no way he doesn’t know what Dean is doing, but, bless him, let’s Dean change the subject. 

“I think we all learnt our lesson when Lady Noire yelled at Vixen for being reckless after she pursued a hideout alert on her own the first time.”

“You said it,” Dean laughs brightly. When the laughter dies down, he says, “Thanks for coming, V. I mean it.”

Viperion takes a step closer, invading his personal space, and it’s only then that Dean notices how close they really were. His breath catches in his throat and he stands there as Viperion takes his hand in a tender grip, gentle but firm, and draws it to his lips to barely press his knuckles to his mouth, all without breaking eye contact.

“My pleasure,” Viperion mutters, lips still against his covered skin, before letting go, backing off to jump away.

Dean can only stare dumbly as he cradles his hand to his chest and watches Viperion disappear into the night, heart beating like crazy and face incredibly warm.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them so much


End file.
